houseofanubisgirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The girls
'''the House of anubis girls '''are the beautiful female residents of the anubis house. The female residents are Nina Martin, Patricia Williamson,Amber Millington, Joy Mercer and Mara Jaffray. The girls seem to be very involved with the anubis mystery with Sibuna exept for one member, Mara, all of the other girls have been in Sibuna and if you count the time Patricias twin Piper came and became a temporary student at the school then only Mara and Piper were not in Sibuna at any point. It is possible that the girls will have a new member since Nathalia Ramos the potrayer of Nina will be leaving for school reasons. Links The girls/gallery Nina Martin '''Nina Martin '''was born and raised in the United States of America. Her parents died in a car accident and she started livin g with her grandmother. She recently started going to a boarding school in England and started living in Anubis house, There, she met her two best friends Fabian Rutter and Amber Millington. Soon enough, they discovered a mystery for the House. When Amber created Sibuna Nina joined and is one of the original three members. In the season two finale,Eddie Miller,is very protective of her, as he is her Osirian. Though she can be sensitive and protective, you can always count on her to help you out. Patricia Williamson Patricia Williamson is known as the gothic red-head of the group. She is best friends with Joy. At first, she hates Nina because she believes she made Joy "disappear", but soon enough the two becom e friends. Patricia soon joins Sibuna. Patricia shares a passionate kiss with Eddie in House of Barriers/House of Warnings, but Joy interrupts them in the middle of it. She is currently dating Eddie.Patricia is one of the residents of Anubis House. She was and still is best friends with Joy Mercer, but Joy suddenly disappears, and as soon as Nina Martin arrived at the school. Patricia is very cold and hostile to Nina at the beginning of the show because she thinks that Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. Patricia also gets Patricia very mad at Fabian and most of her other friends for leaving her and becoming friends with Nina, although Fabian tells her that her bad attitude is the reason he and the others did so. Patricia originally was rommates with Joy, then Nina after Joy disappeared, but now she is currently rooming with Mara. Amber Millington Amber Millington is shown as the dumb blonde of the group but what if s he knows more than she lets on? She goes to the boarding school and stays at Anubis House. She meets Nina there and they become best friends in no time. She also is the one who comes up with the idea of Sibuna.Amber used to date Mick, but they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date one too many times because of Sibuna. Though she still loves him and was very upset about their breakup. Nina comforted her. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match and so he would rather be friends. She used to be best friends with Mara but they fought over Mick, who Mara liked. Mara also doesn't think that they should be together, as she says, "They have nothing in common." After she found out that Mara cheated on the French test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. Joy Mercer Joy Mercer was included in the theme song for the first season even though she was seen in only four of the episodes. However, in season two, she is seen a lot more often. Joy is the best friend of Patricia Williamson and Fabian She had a large crush on Fabian which she has promised to give up on but then is happy when Nina and Fabian get back together. She was taken away in Season one and believed to be The ch osen one, by The Secret Society when it was really Nina Martin who was The Chosen One. Joy is Patricia's best friend. She seemed to be obsessed with both romcoms and Robert Pattinson. She however leaves behind many personal affects, such as her phone and a stuffed bunny referred to as "Bunsie Bun." The day she was pulled out of school Mr.Sweet, the principal, came to escort her to his office. Instead he takes her to a man in a car outside of school (presumed to be her father). Joy is very good at chess and Senet. Mara Jaffray Even though her parents are professional athletes, she is known as the smart, unsporty, academic girl who is super nice to everyone. She had a long-distance relationship with Mick Campbell. She is one of the few residents with no i dea about the mystery. Mara is very smart and academic and is known as "the good girl." Despite not enjoying sports, she grew up with sports her entire life as her parents were both athletes. Mara used to room with Amber Millington, until they got into a fight about Mick, so she now rooms with Patricia Williamson and Joy Mercer. She used to be best friends with Amber, but they fought when Amber found out about Mara's crush on Mick. Amber gets jealous and runs for school representative against Mara to try to get back at her. She fails in doing so, losing to Mara after Mick rigs the election in Mara's favor. Category:Anubis Girls